


The Way I Feel When I'm With You

by LannisterLion91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisterLion91/pseuds/LannisterLion91
Summary: Nicole is hired as a groundskeeper at The Homestead, an exclusive Canadian resort run by the McCreedy family. While there, she becomes best friends with Wynonna, the McCreedy’s niece and the resort bartender. She also finds herself falling head over heels in love with Wynonna’s little sister Waverly, the resort’s recreation director. Will it be a summer fling or a forever thing?Loosely inspired by me watching Dirty Dancing for the first time in years.





	1. Chapter 1

The Homestead was Canada’s hottest resort. It had been for years, which was one of the reasons Nicole was so excited to be starting her new job as the establishment's groundskeeper. She stretched as she climbed out of her old pickup.

It had been a long drive up north, but Nicole was sure it would be worth it. Anything would be an improvement over her last job. As she took in her surroundings, she could already tell this place was in much better hands than the previous resort. And the man responsible for that was walking up to her that very moment.

“Miss Haught?” the mustached man drawled.

“Nicole, please.”

“Nicole, then. I am Doc Holliday. I am the head, and until today, the only groundskeeper here at The Homestead.”

“I’ll be reporting to you, then?” Nicole said, shaking Doc’s outstretched hand.

“That you will. Shall we get you settled in before the grand tour?”

Nicole grabbed her duffle from the back of the truck and gestured for Doc to lead the way. He led her to a path just past the main building. It was still early in the season, so they didn’t pass many people as they crossed a small bridge that carried them over a tree-lined creek to the section of the grounds that housed the staff cabins. Doc stopped at the last cabin in the row. It sat off from the others a small distance.

“This is you.”

Nicole felt a smile creep across her face as she took in her new home. The white clapboards were freshly painted as was the Oxford blue door. Even from the outside, it was miles better than her last place, a studio above the resort's storage shed. As Doc mounted the first step up the porch to let her in, the blue door burst open.

The sudden movement startled the head groundskeeper and sent him stumbling backwards. Thanks to Nicole’s quick reflexes, she was able to steady him. When she finally glanced up to see what had caused the incident, she was met with the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. A tiny brunette woman with shimmering, wavy hair, clad in yoga attire emblazoned with The Homestead’s logo, covered her face with her hands.

“Doc! I’m so sorry. I didn’t expect you yet. I mean, I’m all finished in there, but-”

“Miss Waverly,” Doc said to cut off the young woman’s rambling. Nicole realized the beauty before her must be Waverly Earp, one of the resort owners’ nieces.

“I meant to get some beer from Nonna at the bar, but I didn’t have time. I’m sure you could use one after the drive,” the woman directed at Nicole.

Before the redhead could reply, Doc said, “Do not fret. I am sure you’ve done everything perfectly, as usual. Our new groundskeeper, here, was simply early. A trait I hope continues in her time here.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s gaze on her, and she looked up to meet her hazel eyes. The smile immediately returned to the redhead’s face, and her heart almost stopped when the other woman blushed. Then she saw something she knew she would never forget as long as she lived: Waverly Earp smiling at her from her front porch.

“You must be Haught.” Waverly's blush deepened. “Not hot. Nicole, I meant. _Nicole Haught is your name_.”

Nicole laughed.

“Guilty as charged. And you’re Waverly Earp?”

“That’s right.”

“Miss Waverly is the director of recreation. She also happens to be Gus and Curtis’ niece,” Doc said with an edge to his tone that caused Nicole to tear her gaze away from the beautiful brunette.

She was met with Doc’s pointed look and knew it was time to stop ogling the boss’ family.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Earp.”

“You, too.”

The pair shook hands, and Nicole was struck by how soft Waverly’s skin felt. She didn’t realize that they’d been touching for longer than normal until Doc cleared his throat. Waverly blinked and seemed to come out of her daze. Reluctantly, Nicole dropped Waverly's hand.

“I better let you settle in. I’ll see you around.”

Nicole tried not stare at Waverly’s perfectly sculpted, yoga pants covered ass as it walked away from her. She didn’t know greatly she’d failed until Doc pressed a set of keys into her hand, startling her out of her daydream.

“Take some time to look around and unpack. I will be back to collect you in an hour for your tour of the place.”

With one last tip of her hat, Nicole shifted the duffle on her shoulder and walked up the steps to her cabin to get to work on making it home. She was grateful for the chore to distract her mind from the thoughts it was trying to form about Waverly Earp.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly didn’t want to admit that the bounce in her step as she walked back to the main cabin was because of the way the gorgeous redhead looked at her. Or the way that her arms looked in that fitted flannel. Or the way that her warm caramel eyes peeked out from underneath damned Stetson.

 

Waverly shook her head. She didn’t even know the tall woman. Was she even gay? The brunette was pretty sure Nicole had been flirting with her, but…

 

It didn’t matter anyway. She’d just gotten out of her relationship with her high school boyfriend, Champ, and the resort’s busy season was nearly upon them. She didn’t have to be getting distracted by silly summer crushes. 

 

Waverly entered the main cabin through the back door at reception and was greeted by her Aunt Gus.

 

“Hiya, darlin’.”

 

“I just met the new groundskeeper.”

 

“Haught?”

 

“What?” Waverly spluttered nervously. “I mean, I suppose. I dunno. I didn’t really notice.”

 

Gus barely suppressed her grin, but Waverly didn’t miss it.

 

“Her name. Right.” Waverly shook her head at her own slip up. “She seems nice.”

 

“Looking forward to meeting her at the season opener all-staff. Speaking of, all we all set with what we need for that?”

 

Waverly mentally switched gears. Thoughts of Nicole would have to wait. Heading the annual staff kickoff party required her full attention.

 

“All set. I just need to check with Nonna that the back bar is stocked for tonight.”

 

“Never doubted you, darlin’. Curtis and I are headed into the airport to pick up the last of the summer staffers. Need anything while we’re out?”

 

“Nope. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Gus left with a wave, and Waverly set off toward the back bar reserved for staff.

 

“Wyn,” Waverly called into the empty space. “Wynonna?”

 

There was a sound of scuffling behind the bar before Wynonna popped up, hair mussed and jeans unbuckled. There was another noise, and Doc popped up, looking sheepish. 

 

“Miss Waverly,” he said in greeting. “I’ll just go and see to Nicole now.”

 

He walked out, adjusting the front of his jeans. Waverly turned to her older sister with her hands on her hips. 

 

“Really? We’re having a party in here tonight.”

 

“Could’ve been a party in here  _ right now _ if someone hadn’t interrupted,” Wynonna mumbled.

 

The taller brunette uncorked a whiskey and took a swig straight from the bottle. She offered it to her sister, but Waverly shook her head.

 

“Are we good to go for tonight?”

 

Wynonna nodded and added, “And from what Doc tells me, you were good to go for the new groundskeeper on the spot.”

 

“There’s no time for all that,” Waverly waved her off.

 

Wynonna scoffed.

 

“Whatever, baby girl. Just don’t cheat yourself out a few memories, huh?”

 

Waverly nodded and glanced out the window just in time to see Nicole and Doc coming across the bridge from the staff cabin area. Wynonna must have noticed her staring because she was suddenly by her side, pressing her face to the window.

 

“Oh shit, is that her? She  _ is  _ hot. You better stake your claim tonight at the all-staff before someone else does.”

 

Wynonna rapped hashly on the window, causing the groundscrew members to glance up at the sound. Wynonna then waved aggressively, held her arms out towards Waverly as if putting her on display, and then flashed Nicole a thumbs up. The redhead waved hesitantly from afar.

 

Waverly groaned and tried to drag her sister away from the window.

 

* * *

 

 

“I suppose now is as good a’time as any to introduce you to Wynonna," Doc said, watching the older Earp's display. "I would warn you...but you will see soon enough.”

 

Nicole followed Doc up the well-maintained wood staircase to a large back patio area. The taller brunette strutted out the door leading into the main cabin. The redhead sensed a challenge in her striking blue eyes, so she stepped around Doc with an outstretched hand before Doc could introduce her.

 

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught, the new assistant groundskeeper. You’re Wynonna?”

 

A small smirk appeared on Wynonna’s face. Instead of shaking Nicole’s hand, she slapped her a quick high five. If this was a test, Nicole figured she'd passed it.

 

“The one and only. So, tell me Haughtstuff, is Doc boring you with ‘The Official Tour **™** ?’” 

 

“It’s actually good to get familiar with the place, see what I’ll be working with.”

 

The door opened again, and Waverly joined them out on the deck. She and Nicole exchanged a small smile.

 

"I am looking forward to the party this evening, Miss Waverly."

 

"Don't forget. It starts at 7:00 sharp. If people are late, we'll have to push the whole schedule back and-"

 

"Baby girl," Wynonna interrupted. "Breathe." 

 

“Well, then as much as I enjoy talking with you ladies, perhaps Nicole and I should get on our way. I was just about to show her the faulty air conditioning unit in the yoga studio, and we wouldn't want it to make us late.”

 

Wynonna slung an arm around Waverly and dragged her front and center.

 

“Why doesn’t Waves show her? I’m sure you got other work to finish, and she’s gotta head that way for her afternoon class anyway, right?”

 

“Um..sure,” Waverly muttered. “If that’s alright with Doc.”

 

Nicole saw Wynonna punch Doc on the arm.

 

“That’d be just fine. I have plenty to do."

 

"And as long as it's alright with Nicole," Waverly added.

 

Nicole turned to Waverly with a smile that flashed her full dimples. 

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Not to be outdone, Waverly looped her arm through Nicole’s and began pulling the woman forward. As the pair disappeared into the main cabin, Wynonna turned to Doc with her hand held up for a high five.

 

“Come on, you know that was smooth. Don’t leave me hanging.”

 

With the heaviest of sighs, Doc lifted his hand and slapped it against Wynonna’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: How is Nicole supposed to focus on work when Waverly is leading a yoga class right in front of her?
> 
> Give me your thoughts on this fic or propose marriage to me on Twitter @jordyngiddens or Tumblr at JordynIsTheNewBlack.


	3. Chapter 3

The recreation cabin sat by the lake, less than half a mile from the main cabin. It was divided into several rooms: a fitness room, the yoga studio, and a spa. There was also an outdoor storage space for the kayaks and other water equipment.

 

Waverly unlocked the yoga studio and led Nicole to the faulty A/C unit.

 

“This is her. This pain in the butt has kept me sweaty every day so far this summer.”

 

Nicole was suddenly envious of the unit. 

 

“We can’t have that when there are so many more interesting ways to break a sweat,” Nicole said before she could remind herself about workplace appropriateness. 

 

The redhead silently cursed herself, but when she noticed Waverly’s shy grin and raised eyebrow, she relaxed. 

 

“Maybe you can fill me in on some of those later. My class is here.”

 

Nicole watched the petite brunette walk across the studio, positive she was putting a little extra sway on her hips. Blowing out the breath she’d been holding, Nicole tried to get to work. However, soon the pudgy vacationers took their places and the soothing music began.

 

Nicole found herself caught up in the movements of Waverly’s lithe body under the tight fabric of the workout attire. At one point, during a long downward dog in Nicole’s direction, the redhead was so distracted her tool slipped. It smashed her toe as it clattered to the floor.

 

“Fuck me! Sorry," she muttered to the class. 

 

Waverly regained their attention by directing them to the next pose. Nicole didn’t miss the smirk playing on her lips.

 

_ Get it together, Haught. You don’t even know this girl. _

 

She could, though. There was nothing stopping her from befriending Waverly Earp this summer, and that’s just what she intended to do. But first, she had to stop acting like a bumbling idiot and do what she was hired to do.

 

Nicole finished with the unit long before class ended, but she decided to walk the building and check the others just in case. She made a few adjustments to kill time before she circled back to the yoga studio as the class ended. She felt an unwelcome pang of jealousy as she saw Waverly chatting with a very pretty blonde girl who had participated in the class. 

 

“Oh, there she is!” Waverly said to the other woman. “Nicole, c'mere.”

 

Nicole approached, wiping her hands on the bandana that hung from her belt loop.

 

“I want you to meet my friend. Chrissy, this is Nicole, the new groundskeeper.”

 

Nicole flashed her dimples and shook Chrissy’s hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Chrissy. Do you work on the resort?” 

 

“Oh, no,” Chrissy chuckled. “I live and work in town, but I wouldn’t dare take yoga from anyone but Waves.”

 

“Yeah, it looked like a top shelf ass.” Nicole’s eyes widened at her slip up. “ _Class_. Top shelf class.”

 

Chrissy nudged Waverly, and both women barely hid their smirks. Nicole wasn’t sure if they were making fun of her, but she didn’t feel the need to stick around and find out. 

 

“Well, I probably outta find Doc. You ladies enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Chrissy, it was nice to meet you.”

 

“No, wait!” 

 

Nicole froze as she felt Waverly’s slim fingers wrap around her wrist to stop her. She allowed her gaze to meet Waverly’s.

 

“Doc’ll be at the main cabin with Wynonna, pregaming for the all-staff. You could...walk back with me. If you wanted.”

 

“Waves grew up on The Homestead. She could show you her secret paths around, maybe help you get your work done faster later in the summer,” Chrissy added.

 

Nicole glanced between the two women. She was secretly thrilled to have more time - any time - with Waverly. 

 

“I'd like that.” 

 

* * *

 

After walking Chrissy to her car, Waverly fell in step with the tall redhead. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Nicole as she took purposeful strides down the path. They walked in comfortable silence for a stretch until Nicole's soft voice broke through Waverly's thoughts.

"And I thought people out here were supposed to be super polite."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you staring was rude?"

 

"Oh. I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was-"

 

Nicole's laughter cut her off. 

 

"Wavely, I was just joking. You don't need to apologize."

 

“What brings you all the way out here anyway? I saw how quickly you fixed the air conditioning. You could have a job in the city in a heartbeat.”

 

Nicole’s strong shoulders went up in a shrug. Once again, Waverly tried not to notice how well the shirt stretched over Nicole's fit frame.

 

“The city’s great, but look at all this.”

 

The redhead spread her arms out to gesture to the open expanse of grassy hills, trees, and the lake. It really was beautiful out here. Sometimes Waverly forget to appreciate it.

 

“There’s nothing that compares,” Nicole added softly.

 

When Waverly glanced back at Nicole, she realized the taller woman had been looking at her. She tried to smile at her, but Nicole looked down quickly and diverted the attention away from herself.

 

“What about you? What’s the heir to The Homestead need to know...ancient sumerian for?”

 

Waverly followed Nicole’s gaze to where her textbooks were peeking out of her gym bag.

 

“Wynonna’s the heir.”

 

“And she’s going to give you the boot the minute she takes over?” Nicole joked.

 

“I’d like to see her try,” Waverly laughed. “No, I’ve just always enjoyed learning new things.”

 

“Pretty  _ and  _ smart. I don’t know if you know this, Waverly Earp, but you are quite the catch.”

 

Waverly felt her pulse quicken again like it had so many times since she’d met Nicole.

 

“I’d say the same for you, but I don’t know much about you.”

 

As they mounted the steps to the main cabin, Nicole held her hand over her heart and feigned insult. Waverly felt her mouth go dry when Nicole leaned close to her ear before they entered and whispered, “The summer’s just beginning, Waves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A little bit of WynHaught drinking action, the gals get dressed up for the party, and a near kiss?
> 
> Give me your thoughts on this fic or propose marriage to me on Twitter @jordyngiddens or Tumblr at JordynIsTheNewBlack.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole preceded Waverly into the back bar where she was greeted by the older Earp.

“What’s shakin’, Haught Stuff? You get my sister all sorted out?”

“Leave her alone,” Waverly chided. 

Nicole made eye contact with Doc, and the two handypeople exchanged a glance that confirmed the work got done.

“Well, if you’re all done being all ‘goody two shoes make the rest of us look bad on your first day,’ wanna drink?”

Nicole glanced at Doc again, causing Wynonna to scoff.

“This is your home now, Haught Cheeto. You don’t have to ask Papa ‘Stache for permission for everything. So, let’s try again. You wanna a drink?”

“I’d love one.”

Wynonna didn’t hesitate to slide over a tumbler of whiskey. Nicole was surprised to have caught it, but she even more surprised when she caught the second glass. Before she could ask, Waverly was in front of her, grabbing the glass from her hand and letting her fingertips lingers on the redhead’s hand.

“Alright, heart eyes,” Wynonna interjected, snapping Waverly and Nicole out of their moment. “It’s time for an annual pre-party tradition.”

Doc clapped his hands together and rubbed them back in forth in excitement. Nicole followed the trio to a small pool table in the corner, her whiskey in hand. 

“The name of the game is Sharp Shooter. Tradition states that we pair up by birthday for a round of pool.  That means, Doc and I vs. Baby Girl and the discount Weasley.”

“How do you play?” Nicole asked.

“Every time one team sinks a ball, the other takes a shot. At the end, the winners,” Wynonna pointed to herself and Doc, “get to dare the losers,” a quick gesture at the younger women, “to do anything they want.” 

“Sounds fun,” Nicole said cooly, accepting the older Earp’s challenge.

“Etiquette states that the newcomer breaks, Haught,” Doc explained.

As Nicole clutched her cue and stepped toward the table, she felt a small, warm hand on her lower back.

“Good luck,” Waverly whispered in her ear.

“Do you prefer stripes or solids?”

“Stripes are prettier?” Waverly replied with a confused shrug.

“You got it,” Nicole replied with a wink.

Nicole lined up her shot and sunk three striped balls on the first hit. She lined up again and sunk another to secure their claim on the stripes. On her third hit, she sunk a fifth ball, but took one of the solids down with her.

Wynonna and Doc were busy passing the whiskey bottle back and forth to complete their designated shots, giving Nicole and Waverly some time to talk.

“Where’d you learn to play like that?”

Nicole’s face flushed crimson. 

“I went to live with my older brother after junior high. He runs his own bar in the city. When I got bored of avoiding my homework, there was always pool. I was never as good as Dyson, though.”

“Dyson is your brother?”

Nicole nodded, watching Wynonna sink her next shot. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a swig before passing it to Waverly. 

The hazel-eyed girl locked eyes with her as she put her mouth where Nicole’s had just been on the bottle. It took everything in Nicole’s power not to step forward and capture the shorter girl’s lips with her own. 

“Is Dyson Haught as good looking as his little sister?” Waverly asked lowly.

Nicole’s mouth fell open, but before she could respond, Wynonna interrupted their moment.

“Yo, Team RomCom! One of you wanna take your shot?”

Nicole stepped aside to let Waverly size up the table. Nicole did her best to keep her gaze locked anywhere but on the shorter girl’s perfectly sculpted body as she positioned herself up for the shot. 

“Yes!” she cheered cutely when she pocketed one of their balls.

She missed her next shot, but Nicole didn’t care. They were well ahead of the other team, and it meant Waverly would be close to her again. 

Waverly’s shy smile was almost enough to distract Nicole’s competitive spirit when Doc stepped up and pocketed the remainder of the solid balls.

“Don’t blow this, Holliday,” Wynonna threatened as the mustachioed man lined up the 8-ball. “I’ve got the perfect dare ready to go.”

Doc did as he was told and secured their victory, but Nicole didn’t care. Waverly let her forehead fall onto Nicole’s arm as she groaned in disappointment. The alcohol from the shots made Nicole bold, and she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“I’m sorry, Waves,” she whispered into her hair.

The alcohol must have been working on the younger woman as well because Nicole swore she felt her tighten her grip around Nicole’s waist and draw in a deep breath of her scent.

She reluctantly released Waverly when Doc came in for a handshake.

“Hell of a game, Haught. I look forward to the rematch.”

“Same,” Nicole challenged with a grin.

“Alright, Wynonna, what’s the dare?” Waverly asked.

“You two have forced poor Doc and me to witness your googly eyes all afternoon, so you have to pretend you’re dating through the entire party tonight. If any of the staff calls you out as big, fat fakers, you have to drive into town and buy me Timbits for a week.”

Nicole sensed it was a bad idea. She and Waverly were already crossing too many professional boundaries, and she’d only been at The Homestead for a handful of hours. However, before she could suggest an alternative date, Waverly spoke up.

“Easy. Done.”

Waverly’s determined grin erased any argument from Nicole’s mind. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The party and a very flirty commitment to the dare
> 
> Hit me with your thoughts on this fic or offer me Canadian citizenship on Twitter @jordyngiddens or Tumblr at JordynIsTheNewBlack.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start 20BiTeen with some Wayhaught, huh? This is a short chapter because I'm jetlagged, but the others will be longer. 
> 
> Give me your thoughts on this fic or propose marriage to me on Twitter @jordyngiddens or Tumblr at JordynIsTheNewBlack.


End file.
